1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing language information for text input and a method of inputting text in a mobile terminal for the text input.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most current devices available on the market, the End User predefines the language to be applied in a ‘predictive text’ algorithm, such as ‘T9,’ or a standard editor algorithm, such as ‘abc’ mode, when using an application that relies on such an algorithm (e.g. ‘Messaging application) and writing a new message (SMS, MMS, E-Mail or other type).
FIGS. 1a and 1b show schematically a sequence of displays illustrating all user operations in a messaging application of a conventional communication terminal.
A messaging application of a conventional communication terminal is shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b. When the messaging application is started up, it waits for a key stroke, as shown in the first display of FIG. 1a. The functionalities of the three soft key labels below are ‘Options’, ‘Search’ and ‘Send’.
When pressing the ‘Search’ soft key, the user is offered a list of user names, as shown in the second display of FIG. 1a. The functionalities of the three soft key labels change from ‘Options’, ‘Search’ and ‘Send’ to ‘Select’, ‘Mark’ and ‘Done’. The user can scroll through the list of user names from the beginning by pressing the up/down navigation key directly. Once the user has found the required entry and pressed the ‘Mark’ soft key, the required entry is selected, as shown in the third display of FIG. 1a. 
When pressing the ‘Done’ soft key, the selected name ‘French_Name2’ is entered into the address area, as shown in the forth display of FIG. 1a. 
Often, when pressing the ‘Options’ soft key in the forth display of FIG. 1a, the user is offered a list of actions such as ‘Insert’, ‘Dictionary’, ‘Send message’, ‘Save to draft’ and ‘Exit,’ as shown in the first display of FIG. 1b. The user can scroll through the actions from the beginning by pressing the up/down navigation key directly.
Once a user moves the scroll bar to a desired item, for example, ‘Dictionary,’ and presses the ‘Select’ soft key, the user is offered a list of dictionaries, such as ‘Dictionary off’, ‘French’, ‘English’, ‘German’, ‘Italian’, ‘Spanish’ and ‘Dutch’, with a default dictionary set to ‘English,’ as shown in the second display of FIG. 1b. The user can scroll through the list of dictionaries from the beginning by pressing the up/down navigation key directly.
Once a user moves the scroll bar to a desired language, for example, ‘French,’ and presses the ‘Select’ soft key, the ‘French’ dictionary is selected, as shown in the third display of FIG. 1b. 
When pressing the ‘Select’ soft key again, the message application appears with the current dictionary set to ‘French,’ as shown in the forth display of FIG. 1b. When starting to type a word in the message area, the user presses the key containing the desired letter once. For example, when pressing the keys containing ‘B’, ‘O’, ‘N’, ‘J’, ‘O’, ‘U’ and ‘R’ once in ‘T9’ mode, or sometimes until the letter is displayed in ‘abc’ mode, the user can type the word ‘Bonjour’
Therefore, in case of a messaging application, when a new message or a reply to an existing contact available in the phonebook has to be written, the End User has to ‘manually’ reselect the relevant T9 language or standard language to be applied as the default language because the device is reset when the user exits the Messenger client.